mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3702
Mikey Episode Number: 3702 Date: Tuesday, August 26, 1997 Sponsors: L, 15 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Rebel L" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter L |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|During Ernie's naptime, Cookie Monster tries to steal and eat Ernie's pillow by distracting him with a bell. Ernie gets surprised reactions every time the bell rings. (i.e. fire engine siren, telephone, and doorbell) Ernie then decides to share the pillow Cookie Monster, in which Cookie rips it in half and eats his half while Ernie sobs in frustration. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Patrick, "moon buddies," pretend to go to the moon. They see some aliens eating moon pizza, and some astronauts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing bout how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A Sesame Street Special Report" with Robert MacNeil. Cookie Monster has been accused of stealing Susan's and Gordon's cookies in a scandal called the "missing cookies affair" or "Cookiegate". Kermit acts as Cookie Monster's lawyer during Robert MacNeil's interview. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and Feff appear to float around in outer space, but at the end of the sketch, it is revealed that they are just pretending to be astronauts. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "If Moon Was Cookie" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Forgive-O-Matic Commercial |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs bake bread. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball looks at air |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn, Scientist: Prairie Dawn demonstrates how air moves things, with a some leaves, a feather, and her lunch bag - all of which the wind blows away, along with Prairie. "Who's working the wind machine?!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A salesman (voice of Marty Robinson) hawks the letter L in a commercial. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "La, La, La" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|L is for look, legs, light, lemonade, and ladybug. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Ragtime Queen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Blossom Dearie sings "Unpack Your Adjectives |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Butterflies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|15s on sticks cascade toward the camera as boats race by on a river on the background |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Sally the Camel" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide